<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God's Menu by belgiankpopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032618">A God's Menu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper/pseuds/belgiankpopper'>belgiankpopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan-centric, Chan is a bit lonely, Chan lives in a big ass mansion, M/M, Multi, SKZ roommates, i'm still bad af at tagging help, new roommates for chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper/pseuds/belgiankpopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan had always cooked on his own, and when (finally) finding people to eat with, dinner suddenly gets more delicious than before.</p><p>Or tag along on Chan's journey meeting his new roommates, one by one, who come to live in this big ass mansion of his.</p><p>[NOTE: the title(s) of the fic/chapters might be edited!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God's Menu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first longer au, so please go easy on me :3 I hope you all like it!<br/>Small note that English is not my first language, so I don't mind you pointing out my mistakes regarding to grammar or vocabulary! I also will not mind constructive criticism at all! But, as I said, please go easy on me :3</p><p>Just note that there's a little change in age to make this ff possible! Chan has only a one year difference with Bin &amp; Minho, and the 00s line have a 1 year age gap with the latter two (so 2 years with Chan). Jeongin is 3 years younger than Chan! If that makes you uneasy, please don't read further.</p><p>Also not sure how frequent I will be able to update this, but I will do my best!!</p><p>Now let's enter the mansion and see what Chan's up to, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should I just have rice today?” </p><p> </p><p>The sun had long since gone under, the open sky letting the hot air escape into space and the summer day blend into a chilly night. Chan turned on the lights of his, gently put, chaotic kitchen, looking through what food he had left. Not that he had much of an appetite. Taking out the rice from the cupboard, he moved over some of the stuff that was blocking his access to the rice cooker. The sounds resonated loudly in the empty house and the young blond man sighed. Waiting for the rice to cook, he took a look inside of his fridge to see what he had left.<br/>
“Oh yeah right, I wanted to go buy meat this afternoon” he mumbled. Realization took over his features, knowing that when he kept working on his songs it would mean he was going to forget something. In the moment itself, he couldn’t care less, but now he started to regret that choice just a little. Some leftovers vegetables that his friend BamBam left him from his Thai restaurant were added to the bowl of rice that Chan had prepared. </p><p>He lived alone in, let’s say, a pretty big house. You could possibly call it a mansion, having around like 10 rooms, each having their own bathroom. There was also a room which Chan transformed into a studio for his work and another big room he was planning to turn into a study, but he hadn’t really gotten there yet, his work taking up most of his time these days. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t buy the house actually, oh no. Chan lived in the mansion with multiple of his friends and his uncle when he was still in university, majoring in music producing to get his degree. When his uncle passed away a year ago, Chan inherited the house and a sum of money as his uncle didn’t have any kids. Thanks to the money put aside exclusively for fees related to the house, Chan could actually afford staying there together with his roommates. But his friends started leaving one by one, getting their degrees as well, (Bambam being the last one when opening his own restaurant) thus leaving Chan on his own. </p><p>Easy to say, it was a big house and Chan felt lonely with all the empty and silent rooms.</p><p>Being the only one in the house and having a job at a supermarket, Chan could pay the bills that he still received monthly. But it didn’t change the fact that it could be easier (and less lonely) to have some new roommates. His close friends Jisung and Changbin already had their own places, Jisung living with his boyfriend and Changbin being away on an exchange program in the USA. Hence why he placed an advert online to find new roommates. </p><p> </p><p>Taking out his laptop to look if he got any answers on his advert for new roommates, his phone chimed. Jisung’s name appeared on the screen. The latter was a freshman whom Chan got to know through a buddy program. Chan was asked to show around and help out Jisung, who was just a freshman back then while Chan was a junior. Chan got attached to Jisung’s squirrel-like features and his loud, but positive vibes. They kept contact, getting along well.</p><p>Chan frowned. Jisung only ever called if there was an emergency, or else he’d send a text. Chan didn’t waste any time and answered the call. </p><p>“Chan?” Jisung’s voice rang through the phone.<br/>
His voice sounded so broken and Chan’s worry shot up a whole 3 levels. </p><p>“Sungie? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I- I’m in- in front of- of your door,” Jisung hiccupped between words. </p><p>Chan’s phone ended up on the counter as he sprinted to the front door, opening the door and catching a sobbing Jisung just in time.</p><p>The elder’s heart broke. Jisung was crying his heart out, wetting Chan’s shirt completely (which he couldn’t care less about in that instance). When Jisung was hiccuping less and less and started to be more clingy, Chan realized that the boy was getting drowsy. Chan picked up the younger, locked his door, and took Jisung to his room. He sat down on the bed, holding the boy tighter in his arms and gently tucked him into bed. He’ll find out what happened tomorrow.  </p><p>Chan went back to the kitchen, tried to finish a bit of his rice, but ended up putting it in a lunchbox to eat the next day. He went back to the bedroom to find Jisung curled up in his sheets and cooed at the sight. He slid himself under the covers and cuddled Jisung until he fell asleep himself.</p><p>--</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Chan greeted Jisung when he saw the messy haired boy enter the kitchen, attracted by the smell of breakfast. He got a mumbled “morning” back and Chan poured out the tea that had finished boiling. As the Jisung was no stranger in his home, Chan already had a box of the younger's favorite tea lying around in the kitchen. With some luck, Chan had found eggs in his messy fridge (damn, he really needed to clean up) and was making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Bringing the plates to the table, Jisung took a seat so he could join the elder to eat. Both ate in silence, not needing to speak much early in the morning. </p><p>Finishing breakfast and putting away the dishes, both went to the living room, where Chan let Jisung choose a series on Netflix. Chan knew he didn’t need to pry about what happened, Jisung would talk when he’s ready. And Chan was right, as half an hour into the movie, the younger spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I fought with him again.” At that, Chan was all ears. He took the remote to turn down the volume and turned his whole body towards the younger to show that he was listening.<br/>
“The words were harsher this time. When he got out of the apartment, I decided that I was done with his bullshit for once and for all. So I grabbed all of my stuff  to come down somewhere I'd feel safe and I could only think about this place. I sent him a text that we’re over, and that I’ll spit it in his face again if needed.” </p><p>Jisung was fuming with anger remembering the events, but tears still silently rolled over his puffy cheeks.<br/>
Chan was, honestly speaking, quite surprised by the turn of events. Usually, Jisung did crash at Chan’s whenever he and Jaehyun fought, but the younger always said he couldn’t break up with the other boy. So him taking actions and standing up for himself made Chan feel proud, which he told the younger.</p><p>“I’m really proud of you, Jisung,” Chan said, squishing Jisung in a tight hug, which Jisung appreciated. A muffled “thank you” could be heard from where the squirrel-like boy was engulfed in Chan’s arms. Chan chuckled, freed Jisung from his embrace and grabbed some tissues which he gave to him.<br/>
Jisung’s snort resonated in the silence of the apartment, making Chan giggle. One look at each other though, and both young men lost it completely, their laughter filling the room.</p><p>Catching their breaths after a while, when the somber look came back onto Jisung’s face. He turned his body towards Chan, which spiked the elder’s interest, but also worry.</p><p>“I do have a favor-"<br/>
Oh, Chan knew where this conversation was leading to.<br/>
".. to ask of you-”<br/>
“Yes, you can come live here. Please do,” Chan interrupted.</p><p>Jisung blinked multiple times, before realizing what Chan had just said. “Really?”<br/>
“Of course! As you've seen, there’s enough space.”</p><p>Jisung launched himself towards Chan and, on his turn, engulfed him in a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you tha-”<br/>
“Okay, okay, okay, I got the message, it’s not a problem now stop thanking me,” Chan interrupted again, with a warm smile on his face. </p><p>“You can go and choose a room! We’ll decide on living expenses and things later on, go nestle yourself in your new little private space.” </p><p>Jisung didn’t need to be told twice as he sprinted towards the hallway, Chan hearing a door opening and closing in a matter of 5 seconds. Jisung probably took the room with the orange door, leading into the red-themed bedroom. It was his favorite color, after all.<br/>
Chan chuckled and started tidying up his- no, his and Jisung's kitchen.</p><p>And the smile that had appeared on his lips ever since realizing he finally had a new roommate, didn’t fade one bit throughout the day. </p><p> </p><p>They concluded that Jisung would take part in buying food and partly pay the living expenses. Paying rent wasn’t necessary (as the house had already been paid for), but water and electricity bills were bound to rise with 2 people in the house. Splitting chores was also a must on Chan’s list and Jisung sighed seeing the mess in the kitchen and living room. (Though, he wasn’t allowed to criticize, knowing how messy he can get. He had been living with Chan for less than a week and his room already looked as if a bomb had exploded in it.) When Chan finished helping Jisung to install himself in the house - meaning they had to go back to Jisung’s old apartment, but all that happened peacefully, fortunately - both boys decided to tidy up the living room and the kitchen together. (And if it happened to be messy again a week later, that’s their business.) </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Chan to adjust to having someone else in the house again, although some things took him aback at first. The first one was not being alone in his recording studio anymore. As Jisung was also still studying (in the same major as Chan, music producing), he also needed a space to record and produce his songs. This gave Chan a chance to tidy up the studio and arrange the mess that it was. (Which also meant finding doubles of cables he actually didn’t need on his own, but might need with two, or finding back that one Pikachu plushie that he had put there as decoration when he first decorated the place.<br/>
Chan tidied up and got an extra table to give Jisung his own space to create. (And just maybe, the Pikachu ended up on the younger's desk instead.)</p><p>Second was being taken care of when he sometimes didn’t realize it. Chan’s sleep schedule wasn’t the bestest because of his insomnia, meaning he sometimes fell asleep early in the morning, in front of his laptop, while working. The difference now is that he would wake up with a blanket draped over his body, sometimes with a little note from Jisung telling him that he’s out for groceries or meeting up with a friend. It never stops the corners of his lips from going up every time that happens. </p><p>Even if he was one roommate richer, there were still a lot of rooms to fill in the house. He was really happy living together with Jisung, but he wouldn’t mind an extra roommate at all. Something that would happen quicker than he thought.<br/>
He discussed it with Jisung as well. </p><p>“An extra roommate?” the younger asked, right before taking a full spoon of rice into his mouth, storing it in his cheeks immediately. Chan needed a lot of mental strength to not boop his roommate's cheek.  </p><p>“Yeah, like, the house is kind of made for multiple people to live in, and we’re just us 2. If we can help someone ou-”<br/>
“I don’t mind, hyung. At all,” Jisung responded, feeling Chan’s small distress.<br/>
“You’re right, the house is made for multiple people and side note, you’re the boss here, I’m merely paying you, mister owner-of-this-freaking-big-mansion,” he continued, making big gestures with his hands, showing the house. Chan wanted to interfere, but Jisung was faster. “If you’re going to say that I also have the choice because we’re living together and have to agree on things within the house, then I’m telling you right now that I’m completely fine with having a new roommate or even multiple ones. If I know someone who might need a place, and I think they’re trustworthy, I’ll present them to you. Deal?” Chan’s mouth opened and closed, when he decided Jisung had a point and nodded. “Deal.”<br/>
“Yosh~ Now let’s see those responses, shall we?” </p><p> </p><p>Chan nodded and grabbed his laptop. When he wanted to open the advert, however, his phone chimed. A certain “SpearB” appeared on the screen and Jisung looked over at Chan’s phone with curiosity.<br/>
Picking up the phone quickly, he responded. “Seo Changbin, it’s been a while!” Laughter could be heard on the other side of the line. “Yeah, when did we last call, 5 days ago?”<br/>
“And you haven’t answered ever since,” Chan’s pout could clearly be heard in his voice. “Okay yeah, fair, sorry about that, man. Things have been hectic for sure since I’m coming back soon.” </p><p>Changbin had been able to go on an exchange program to the USA to study there for the past 6 months. As summer break was slowly coming to an end, Changbin also had to return to Korea to continue his studies. He was in the same major as Chan, just one year under him. Both met as Changbin needed tutoring for his English, which Chan volunteered for when the request was up on the request board of uni. They had known each other for a year when Changbin left (yes, Changbin had his eyes set on the exchange program for a long time), and had kept contact for both language reasons and “being-friends-and-all” reasons. Chan looked forward to seeing the small boy again.</p><p>“Oh yeah, when exactly are you coming back again? Who’s picking you up from the airport?”<br/>
“I’m coming back at the end of August as classes start again at the end of September. My parents are picking me up, so no worries about that! I was actually calling because you told me that you’re looking for roommates, right?” Chan had mentioned the advert and Jisung’s presence in the mansion to Changbin, indeed. Now why would he ask about that? “Yes, I am, why?”<br/>
“Well, the lease for the room that I was in before I left was terminated as they couldn’t keep it free for 6 months. Apparently, the room is still unavailable, so I currently have no place to stay at during uni.” Changbin sighed and continued. “As you mentioned this, I talked to my parents about it, and they’re okay with it. I did need to look for a part time job so I can pay a part of the bills as well, but I’ve contacted my old job at the record store and they’re looking for someone and hired me back, so I’m good on that side. Any other requirements for me to be allowed to apply for being a new roommate?”<br/>
“Changbin having it completely figured out already, just like always,” Chan chuckled. “But no, there’s not exactly anything extra you need to do. Let me just ask Jisung something.” </p><p>Chan looked over to Jisung. “You alright with a new roommate that you might have potentially only seen walking around on campus like 6 months ago or longer?” Jisung just stared at the elder and said “yeah, sure, as long as they’re as good looking as me.” Chan laughed out loud.</p><p>“Well, looks like you have the green light, Binnie. The only thing now would be getting your ass and stuff here, meeting Jisung and getting settled down.”<br/>
“Oh my, that’s great, really, thank you so much, Channie!”<br/>
“It’s really not a big deal, Binnie. Really.”<br/>
“Still, big thanks. Say hi to Jisung and tell him I can’t wait to meet him.” “Will do!” Chan answered cheerfully. “I gotta go now, but thanks again, and please rest!” His sentence ended in a very clear plea, to which Chan winced. “I’ll try but can’t promise! Bye Binnie!”<br/>
Changbin sighed into the phone and mumbled a real quick “see you soon, hyung, take care” and hung up.<br/>
Chan turned himself towards Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we have a new roommate coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Chan’s Mansion~</p><p>I came up with this idea because of the god’s menu song, not kidding. I don’t remember the details, but the title is pretty self-explanatory.<br/>Sorry I did not want to make Jaehyun a bad guy or whatever I love him don't come at me T.T<br/>If there are any questions on uni/college, you can ask! I hope it'll make sense but just for now you only need to know that school starts end of September (which I based on the scholar system I'm in, in Belgium).</p><p>if you want to scream about skz with me, see you on twitter! @belgiankpopper , just like my AO3 username :)<br/>bye bye for now~<br/>Hopefully see you next chapter~ :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>